Love Bites!
by randolphmacafee
Summary: Raven is now heart broken because her and Alex are over. When she begins to talk to Claude who is now finally turned fully. And then Jagger Finally realizes that he loves Raven. Which one will she choose, who will she love forever. it's so much I don't even know who she'll pick. But I do know all this love is gonna make me puke rainbows*rainbow puke*can someone clean that? thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Love bites**

"**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE ALEXANDER, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."**

I slammed the door in his face and began to sob. He had texted me to meet him at Jagger's club in Hipster Ville at 11:00 and I got there early so I could get Jagger to let me in and he was sucking faces with some chick and this what happened.

"Alexander?!" I whispered/yelled in his ear. He immediately turned around and had the nerve to say "this isn't what it looks like?" So I picked up there drinks and poured them on him and smashed them over his head.

"It's over. Also listen you slut he's all yours." Then I walked out of there asked if my Aunt minded if I stayed there till morning and I had slammed the door in Alexander's face and I know it hit him because I heard the thud.

Aunt Libby ran over to the door with a box of tissues. "I heard it all from here. I'm so sorry sweaty. What did he do?" I took a tissue and wiped the tears away. "He was-*hiccup* kissing another girl" "Sweat pea everything will be just fine I promise you I've been where you are right now, remember that guy I was seeing while you were here visiting me last spring, when you I first met thee who shall not be named?" she always made me smile when I was sad. "Yeah, the one who was totally hot?" She nodded. "That exact one, well when I thought we were getting to be really serious I went over to his house one day and he was in bed with someone younger and prettier than me." I gasped. "You never told me that Aunt Libby! I'm so sorry." She shook her head. "Don't be. You know that song where she gets back at her ex by ruining his car?" I smiled a sneaky smile and whispered. "You didn't." She nodded. "I did. He won't mess around like that again." "You're such a great Aunt." "So are you sure you want to go home tomorrow?" I nodded. "Yep, even though I'd love to stay longer I have to go school in two days. But I would like to stop at Hot Gothic before I go home." "Ok then will go shopping tomorrow." I had finally stopped sniffling. "Thanks, for everything

The next day Aunt Libby and I practically bought the whole store and then some and we drove up to the bus stop after. "Thanks for letting me come over Aunt Libby." "Well of course, come back soon and give me a call if you need to talk." I gave my aunt one last hug before I hoped on to the bus "BYE!" we both yelled till I couldn't hear her.

I finally took a seat towards the back of the bus and put my head phones on and put on paramour after that I looked over and to my surprise sitting across from me was Claude he ware his white and black hair so it looked shaggy but perfect, a black pair of skinny jeans (chains and rips included), a black tee, and a pair of black combat boots and he was just sitting there listing to his music like me, so of course me, me, being me taps his shoulder. "Ya, can I help you?" "Claude? Is it really you?" He must have realized who I was because his jaw dropped. "Raven?"

**Leaving it at a cliff hanger aren't I? Well this is my author's note I'll do this after every chapter so thanks if you've read this give me a review because if I get enough ill make chapter 2. I still might though I don't know. And try my other series "Eternally Bounded to a Secret! THATNKS FOR READING! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Big news readers, I official have my first follower **_**NYANCATO3opoptar!**_** Now if you have any ideas for the series tell me and I need help coming up with clothes since im not really in the know about GOTH clothes so my readers write in review or PM me either way your choice. For the moment you've all been waiting for…the story continues.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Raven?" "I thought you went back to Romania, and how are you walking in the sun you're supposed to be a full vampire."

Let me explain to you. A few months ago Claude on his gang come to Dulsville in search of vampire blood in these vials, because they were all born half vampires and that's frowned upon in Romania. Long story short they got the vials and Happily Ever After besides the fact that that's what brought Alexander here and me here to find Alexander kissing some chick.

"Well, it did. But there was one thing we can go in the sun for some weird reason and I decided to come back and you know, rule the school, win the girl, and make her mine forever."

He smiled the most wicked that made me shiver with wanting, wanting? Its Claude we're talking about sexy Claude, Dammit subconscious Raven do I have to hurt you?

"What are you gushing about in your head about?" "NOTHING!" he nodded. "OK Miss Suspicious, so where's my incredibly annoying cousin? Shouldn't he be driving you in his limo?" "Your cousin was cheating on me with some chick at a bar, and let me tell you he was CLEARLY not drunk when he did." I barely said before I started crying. "Come on, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying here I'll make it better." "How can you-"

I was interrupted because he picked up my chin and kissed me! He even snaked his tongue in. The worst part was I let him then he finally pulled away. Let me tell you two things

ONE. I was gushing times 10

TWO. I was furious

But before I could start yelling he handed me his number and stood up pulling me with him. "Come on this is our stop, don't forget to call me." Then he was gone and my parents and Billy boy greeted me with hugs and kisses.

"Who was that boy, Raven?" "A friend from school Dad, a friend from school." "That's nice sweaty." mom said "But we have to hurry we have dinner being made for us by Alexander and his Butler um what's his name?" But I didn't even wait for them or tell her his name I just ran all the way home and opened the door. "Alexander Miss Raven is here" Jameson announced "Hello Jameson, Do you know what Alexander did while he was gone?" he shook his head. "No Miss Raven. What has he done?" He asked like he didn't know so I won't blame him. "Well I found him kissing a girl but not just a girl a VAMPIRE girl then he said it's not what it looks like but what I saw was him sticking his tongue in her mouth and she touched him on the private area and HE LET HER!" Jameson looked like he was in utter shock and for the first time ever I heard him yell (it was really funny since he never yells. Don't tell him I said that.) "ALEXANDER STERLING!" and his head pooped out of the door "Yes Jameson, what's the matter?" "what's the matter is all the manners I've taught you failed-" he lifted Alexander by the scruff of the neck "Miss Raven I apologize for the young child and how he hurt you, and the dinner is done just needs to be taken out of the stove." "Thank you, Jameson. Have a nice evening and if you see Miss Ruby tell her I said hello." "I will" and they left like that.

A few minutes later my family got home asked where Alexander and Jameson went I explained what happened and Mom and Dad gave me a hug even Billy boy did. "I'm sorry that happened Raven." "It's ok Billy Bo-I mean William I'll be ok."

And we had the dinner it was amazing and I went to bed but found a parchment on my bed it read:

_I'm serious Raven don't forget to call me I can take you quite a few places to get your mind off of him_

_Claude_

_P.S. nice PJs _

Just then perched on my window was a bat holding a pen with the same soulful eyes as Claude.

I opened the window and it flew in and became Claude I slapped him when he metalized. "What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his jaw. "For watching me change. What games are you playing anyways kissing me on the bus and now righting letters and watching me change?" "I'm playing the game of love. Come on you know you love me" he said with a dastardly smile. "I Just broke up with Alexander and your you." That got rid of his smile. "Fine then I'll take you." Then he picked me up and jumped out the window taking who knows where.

**Me and my cliff hangers. What will happen next? Where will he take her? What will he do? He will he like a knee to the you- know- where's? Find out next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals im back! I would have been back with a new addition if it weren't for the fact that my friend's house lost its Wi-Fi. So in the last chapter Claude gave Raven some SERIOUS kiss, Wow it made me want to push him out of the way and finish for him. Not really. I would never do that. Then at the last chapter he takes her? I have a sick mind. Well let's continue.**

**Chapter 3**

We were running, well I was getting carried by Claude, who knows where but Claude. "Ok Claude. If you're going to kid-nap me at least tell me where we're going." "Well Princess of the Night we're going to have a little ceremony… of convent!"

Then I woke up. "Oh thank god, what was that all about?" I looked down and found the parchment and read it

_**Dear, Raven**_

_**I'm serious though if you need to get him out of your mind give me a call.**_

_**Sincerely Claude.**_

That was all no P.S. Nothing but, that so I grabbed my phone and gave him a call.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hey. Is this Raven?"

"What would you have done if it wasn't?"

"Couldn't live without my touch or kiss? I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes I can live without them" I said matter-of-factly "But I do want to know what's up with leaving the note in my room like a stalker."

"Well did you want me to leave it on you porch? Your mom and dad would have freaked."

"They would have let me had my privacy. But what are you trying to do or what are you trying to get?"

"Nothing at all! I'm hurt Raven that you would think that I would only try to get along with you for something." I could tell he was hiding a laugh in.

"So you don't want anything?" I asked unsure

"Of course I do. I want you." I didn't realize he was being serious.

"Whatever, I'm going."

"Fine, see you at school tomorrow."

Then he hung up. Is he really coming back to school? Oh well I'm too tired to think about it. As I fell asleep my beautiful kitten Nightmare and cuddled up to me.

"What are we gonna a do, Nightmare?" all she did was meow and we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I'm here so late with a new update my friend had me over then he hurt my feelings, and he treated me like a child because he thinks he's so cool since he made football. Long story short I lost my best friend since second grade because he couldn't handle his ego. Last time you read Raven had just called Claude because of a terrible nightmare. The truth is one is about to begin since school is starting and Claude is coming back to school. And please don't be silent readers leave me a review good or bad your opinions matter to me!**

"Hurry up Raven! You're gonna make uslate for school!"

"Don't get your plaid shirt in a twist, Becky."

Becky and I had been friends forever. She even knew all my secrets even the Vampires are real one.

"Well I want to be early so I can see max he was gone all summer with his parents."

"Well I want to look good."

For the first day back to school I had all my new clothes from Hot Gothic. Like my new white and blacked striped shirt that shows my shoulders and the sleeves end half way down my arm and are a little puffed, with my cute red mini skirt, with my Black combat boots and fish net stalking's, and to finish the look my little diamond skeleton earing that Jagger had let me keep so I can go back to The Coffin Club since I was the first and only human to ever go there. Then I applied my make-up and didn't even smudge even though Becky was practically breathing down my neck.

"Are you finished?"

"Ya I just have to…" but I didn't get to finish because she was dragging me down the stairs and into her car, well really it was a old truck her Dad used to drive till last year when he got a new one.

"But I didn't eat, Becky!" I whined more then I meant to

"Fine then I'll get you Starbucks."

"Yay! Morning Caffeine can sooth any heart break!"

**Not true for everyone.**

They finally opened up a coffee shop they have in normal towns so going there is like not being in Dullsville for a while. After Becky got me my morning coffee and then some we headed to school, and I'll tell YOU that was the last thing I wanted.

By the time we pulled into the student parking lot the bell was like an hour from going off for classes! What the hell?

"Becky we have like an hour why are we here so early?"

"Because Matt has early morning practice and I want to watch him play and then hang with him for a while, so are you coming?"

"Since when do I support our team?"

"Fine I'll see you in math." And she ran to the soccer field. Then I felt a breath on my shoulder and there was Claude grinning at me before I could think I screamed and slapped him. Ha.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Well you shouldn't have snuck up on me. I probably would have slapped you any ways"

"Why? Because I didn't give you more than a kiss yesterday?" He had the most seductive grin that made me want to melt. Seriously Raven what the hell?

"No because you snuck a note in my room, AND stuck your damm tongue down my throat!"

"Ya, But you let Me." He had a point there.

"No! I was in shock!"

"No you're in denial. Here let me clear it up."

Then he leaned in and kissed me! Same as the last time let's make a check list

Heavenly kiss. Check!

Tongue in mouth. Check!

Me pulling him closer. Check! Wait a second pulling Claude closer?

He finally pulled away smiling.

"I knew you wanted more." Again with the grin! I was going to say something but I just couldn't. I probably looked like a fish opening and closing its mouth.

"Are you going to say something or am I going to have to kiss you again? I like option two!"

But I couldn't say anything but I was about to cry even though me and Alexander were over I still felt like I was cheating on him, and even if I didn't feel that way it was the fact that I was doing this with his cousin. Then I did cry I think I even sobbed and I ran into the school, all the way to the girl's room, and I cried for a good fifteen minutes before someone walked in.

"Raven are you in here?" it wasn't Becky but it was a girl.

"Who's there? I barely finished the sentence before I hiccupped.

"It's me Kat." Kat was one of Claude's vampire gang people she was probably wearing her gothic prep girl shirt and skirt with her fish nets and combat boots with her red bows, but I couldn't see her since I was sitting in the stall.

"What do you want, Kat?"

"I saw you running through the school bawling your eyes out, so I came to come see what happened. So what did happen?" I opened the door and walked out to explain as fast as I could.

"Sweetie, that's no reason to cry about it's not like he's that ugly."

"It's not that. I just feel like a slut I mean I just broke up with Alexander two days ago and I already made out with his cousin twice." Then I began to sob again. She pulled me into a hug

"Shhhhhh, it's ok." She was doing ok while comforting me.

"Did I ruin my make-up?" I finished with a chuckle.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Ya." I nodded.

"Absolutely, but don't worry Kat and her trusty make-up bag is here!"

"Thank you Kat."

**I know it's a long chapter but honestly it made me forget everything that's happened between me and my friend. Remember give me clothes ideas, send me PM, and PLEASE leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I've been checking out a bunch of great stories for a few days that's why I'm late with this update. Any whooo, last chapter poor Raven felt like the biggest slut in the world because she let Claude kiss her, and she felt she was cheating on Alexander, even though there's no hope of her forgiving him and getting back together, I should know since I'm writing this so don't give me hard reviews about it. Any ways, In the end Kat helped Raven a lot. PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT REVIEWERS! Do you know how hard it is? I have 100 views but 1! Comment I don't know if I'm doing good or bad. Please leave review.**

"Any time Raven, It's nice to help out with make-up it feels nice to make one more beautiful Gothic angle in the world."

We both burst into giggles then when we both calmed done, I got serious.

"Kat, can I ask you a question?"

"Ya." She just smiled and continued applying make-up.

"Can you see your reflection?" She had to think a minute.

"To be honest I don't know. I know the vials made us different than Vampires and Half-Vampires. I never thought to check."

"Do you want to see if you do?" I asked as if I was at a sleepover asking if a girl liked someone.

"Yes I do." She said as she was admitting who it was she liked.

So we both stood up and walked over to the mirrors on the opposite pink wall. I covered her eyes and I looked first. I was so shocked that my hands released there covering before I could think

**Omg I just had a full chapter, my computer broke down and this is all I have left, so I guess I just go from memory.**

To release them. There in the mirror was, well, Kat. I was just stunned. But cat was crying tears of joy and amazement.

"I haven't ever seen my reflection my whole life and now *sniffle* I can. We have to tell Claude he'll me so excited."

But before I could tell her I don't want to see him she was already dragging me everywhere to find him. When we finally found him he was standing in front of my locker and he looked really depressed and angry with himself but when he saw me walking down the hall he started smiling and run up to me and gave me one of those hugs that you get picked up while getting hugged.

"Raven, I'm so sorry. I know I should give you more time before I start acting like that, and I know I'm a total dumb ass but please forgive me, Raven, please." I could hear the tears in his voice and I couldn't help but forgive him. Then he set me down.

"Ya you are a dumb ass and you should have waited because I'm not ready for that kind of relationship yet. I'll forgive you but you have to earn my tryst, then my friendship. But until then you better make it worth it. To more awesome matters Kat has something to tell you."

Then Kat explained everything that had just happened and by the end of the story he was smiling like an idiot.

"You can't mean it, are you sure?" he looked like he didn't believe but under that I saw hope in his eyes those beautiful brown eyes, RAVEN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

"I was the first person to see it." Then he believed just because I said that. He then picked up Kat and I and twirled us around. When he did set us down I had come up with an idea.

"I think we should go celebrate, and because Jagger is at his other club the one here is closed, I thought we could go to the fair since it starts tomorrow." I don't usually want to go to the fair especially after the first time I met Luna Maxwell at the fair me and her are cool now it's a bad memory.

"Ok, I think that's a great idea." He smiled a gorgeous smile, don't look at me outer raven you thought it.

"I don't know if I'll be able to come I might have a date." Claude and I were shocked.

"On a date? With who?" Claude and I asked in unison. I started blushing a little bit.

"Well this guy Trevor-" I didn't let her finish.

"Let me stop you there, Trevor's a pervert, a jerk, and a tool wrapped into a fake nice boy package."

"Well he's nothing but polite to me!" she was raising her voice a bit.

"Ok, ok. It's you choice I guess. But I have one request." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"What is it?" she looked a little mad that I had a request.  
"If you tell him about Vampires don't turn him unless it's a convent ceremony and it's absolutely love." She nodded.

"Yes, MOM."

"Sorry but I don't want a vampire running around town unless it's me." Then I felt something scary standing behind me. I turned around to find Claude standing behind me with the most devilish smile ever.

"That can be arranged." He then tilted me backwards and put his lips to my neck and kissed it.

"If you want your trust earned back and my friendship this isn't gonna help." When he released me after straitening me up I was disappointed that he wasn't holding me anymore. Kat had already left after I had said what I had to say. So it was just me and Claude.

"So how many classes do we have together?" he had taken my class list and started comparing mine with his.

"You could have asked politely." I muttered as he handed it back.

"I heard that." He kept smiling at me and know his smile became dark angel-ish

"So what classes do you have with me?" again he kept smiling that smile and then he chuckled.

"All of them." He was now smirking. "I wondered how that happened."

"I'm going to get you Claude Sterling." Then the bell rang.

"Hurry up Raven wouldn't want to be late." And I didn't see him till class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh I know it's been while but I've been going through a lot lately but then my friend told me she's been waiting for a new chapter. So I decided the hell with being depressed I'm going back to work! YAY! So here we go.**

Ugh thank god school is over! One thing, Claude sat everywhere I did, Two, he bugged me the whole time, Three, one and two again!

I walked over to my locker and put it all away except my homework and was about to take my bag out when someone came up behind me and closed my locker.

"What the hell? What do you want Trev-" I then was forcibly turned around and looked into Claude's baby blue eyes. "Oh it's you. That's even worse than Trevor." I said it with confidence but I could hear the little breathlessness. I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Aw you're flattering me. But back to seriousness, Kat's not's coming so it's just us."

Ugh. Why Kat, why do you hate me? I sighed "Ok, then I guess I'll see you at eight, where are we gonna meet?" he was smiling probably at how easily I sealed with it.

"I'll pick you up at your house!" he then ran out of the school to god knows where. Sigh, what have I gotten myself into? I found Becky at her locker and she was talking to Matt so I decided to walk home. It was surprising not a single trouble for once. When I got home I stopped to talk to Billy Boy.

"Hey, Billy boy!" he looked up from the tablet he got last Christmas.

"What do you want Raven?" he asked so snarky.

"Nothing, we just haven't talked lately." I was about to leave when Billy called out. "Wait, Raven." I turned back around. "Ya?" "Can I ask you a question?" wow he wanted my advice on something this must be serious. "Of course, What's the question." He sighed it must be hard. "Um, never mind I'll talk to you later." He sounded like he wasn't ready so I didn't push him. "Ok Billy Boy I gotta get ready I'm going to the fair with a friend tonight." He nodded and went back to what he was doing.

After I cleaned up and dried my hair, I had to decide what to wear. A few minutes later and a whole closet later I finally found it. It was a beautiful black dress. It went to my mid-thigh and had this slanted poof thing that had a white bow towards the lowest point of the dress but because it was a strapless it showed too much cleavage so I wore a little black jacket over it, to finish the look a put my lacy fingerless gloves, my fishnets and black combat boots. For my hair I put it into two black pony tails tied with white ribbons to match the one on my dress. I then did my make-up eyeliner, blush, and some powder foundation. After I put my skeleton barrette and Diamond skeleton earing on with my black pearl Rosario and a necklace my aunt bought me while I was visiting. Just as I was finishing the doorbell rang and I race down the stairs before Billy could get it. Too late.

"Whoa, so you're like Alexander too?" I could hear his amazement.

"Yep I'm a vampire too." Wait when did Billy find out about vampires? So many adventures I forgot. Oh ya when Valentine and stormy came to town he found out.

"Hey Claude, Billy stop talking to Claude about vampires you'll scare him away." He huffed and walked away to get his stuff to got to he's new friend Jack's house. "Whatever." I heard him mumble. "Do you have a ride to Jack's house?" he came into the room and nodded. "Have fun queen of the vampires." He said while running to the car that had just pulled up. "I'm gonna get him tomorrow, so you ready to go Claude? Claude!?" he regained focus. "Oh ya let's go."

Claude P.O.V ( bet you didn't know I would do this :p)

When I knocked on the door Ravens little brother opened the door.

"Who are you?" he asked very much in his sister's attitude it made me smile.

"I'm Raven's friend Claude" he still looked confused so I explained more. "I'm Alexander's cousin." Then his mind clicked.

"Whoa so you're like Alexander too?" he sounded so amazed.

"Yep I'm a vampire too." I even flashed my fangs; he looked like how his sister would react to vampires hmm.

Speak of the fallen angle she came running down the stairs in her little dress and her black ponytails were flying everywhere. She looked beautiful! That's when I realized she just wasn't some treat she was the girl who I wanted to be with forever and ever. I felt underdressed I'll I had on was my ripped red shirt with an A on it, skinny jeans, a leather jacket a studded color and my lip ring. I was thinking about her and me when I heard call my name being called.

"Oh ya let's go." I grabbed her hand and brought her over to my motorcycle and pulled at a helmet for her. "Here you go." She shook her head. "Do you want to get in an accident?" she shook her head again. "That's what I thought." He handed it to her again and she put it on.

"I better not get bad hair." And with that I laughed at her and climbed onto my bike, I felt her get on.

"I can't promise you that." And we took off.

A few minutes later we got there and got out tickets to do the rides I still had enough to play every game twice and get everything from every food stand.

"What do you want to do first, Raven?" she thought for a moment. "Well Becky told me they have this free falling thing and I told her we'd check it out." Then I thought, Raven jumping over twenty feet in her small dress. I was practically dragging her to where the information desk is. "I'll take that as a yes, and don't worry I know where it is." She said and dragged me to where it must have been. When we finally found it I paid the fee.

( so they had this at my towns fair what it was is a giant stunt pillow thing and you jumped from twenty feet into it, it scary as hell.)

I watched her do it from where she jumped.

**I know it's a weird place to stop I'm just really tired I'll give you the next one tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I'm gonna hop right into it **

**(P.S. please don't be silent readers! Don't make me beg on my knees!)**

Raven's P.O.V

Claude seemed so eager to watch before he jumped so I decided to give him a show! Nobody knows (but Becky) that I took gymnastics for a few years but then we got a new less Goth friendly coach so I quit. I began to run and jumped first I did two flips followed by a twirl finished with role! I could feel the people who had watched stare then I heard the cheers. (Wow! Me Raven Madison getting cheers? This was a great night so far!) I rolled off, with the help of the people running thee stand, and walked up to Claude. He was plugging his nose for some reason but at the same time was quaking at me.

"Well are you gonna stand there and cover your nose while a girl in a tight dress beats you?" I made sure to make him upset that I was beating him! HA! He wiped his nose and pushed me a side.

"Of course not!" he climbed the stairs and was climbing onto the top bar of the structure! OMG! But then from the corner of my eye I saw **him** with… Scarlet? My knees failed me and I couldn't stop crying.

Claude's P-O-V.

As soon as I saw her doing her jump (And seeing her undies but don't tell her!) I knew I had to beat her or at least make her amazed. I was climbing to the top bar and was pre-paring to jump the most awesome jump ever when I saw Raven collapse.

"Raven I'll be right there!" I was yelling to her, well duh Claude. Shut up Joey! Well then, all I saw her was nod.

I settled for a few flips to amaze people still and rolled off without help and ran up too her. I collected her in my arms and asked, "What's the matter, Raven?" She was sobbing too hard to speak so she just pointed to a couple. When I took a closer look it was Alexander and one of Raven's friends from the coffin club. I picked her up and started walking her towards somewhere less noisy.

"Claude, I want to go home." She was so sad but I knew she would just sulk so I came up with a plan.

"Well Raven we can't." she looked me in the eyes and it was so hard because I just wanted my dark princesses to be happy.

"Claude, please!" I still wouldn't budge even if it was killing me.

"No Raven. We can work through this together! We can have some fun, go on some rides, and play some games. And share a pretzel stick." I suggested and it made her laugh the most beautiful laugh ever. She took a breath and nodded her head.

"Ok, but only if you beat his ass up later, and if we go on the mechanical bull together!" He nodded. "Whatever makes you happy."

( Again we had a mechanical bull at my fair it was fun till I fell.)

We stood up together and dusted ourselves off. "So, where's the mechanical bull?" she took my hand and dragged me to where I guess it was. A few minutes later we had found it and paid for a ride for two, But since he had to take off our shoes we had unless our combat boots.

"Hey Raven?" I asked, she nodded

"Ya?" "Have you ever done this before?" she shook her head. "Yep it's what I do over the weekends." She said with the same smirk I give her a lot. "Well Miss, Sarcasm."

The guy running the bull handed a cowboy and cowgirl hat. "Remember to jump on to get on." We both nodded and hoped on Raven on the back and me in front.

"You ready Rav?" she nodded. "Aren't I always?" and then it started. At first it was easy and raven held on without any help, then it started speeding up so she wrapped her arms around me and grabbed on to the little rope. But sadly it wasn't the rope she realized that too and we both ended up falling off, and I had landed over her.

"Um, sorry." She apologized blushing. I shook my head. "I should be the sorry one, gosh that was so embarrassing." We both laughed and got are boots.

"So Rav, what do you want to next?" I asked awkwardly. "It's your turn to pick Claude." She was still blushing. "How about some rides?" she nodded. "Which one." She still couldn't look me in the eye, if only she knew that I didn't mind it, "Well my favorite one that I saw was that space ship 3000? I think that's what it was called." "Starship 2000, smarty pants." I could tell she was smiling. "Ya, that one." She grabbed my hand again. "Here I know where it is." But she didn't drag me like before, she just held my hand and strolled to where it was. And then she looked me in the eye finally and smiled. "Ok here it is."

( Starship 2000 goes so fast that it pushes you against the wall so that you can't even move and you can climb up the wall that you're up against until the ride ends.) We got on and took the first two wall seats next the opening and waited till everyone was on. It was funny there was this boy and girl who didn't even know each other but had the same concert shirt so the boy tried talking to her about it, That actually happened to me, it was so cute how he was acting I'm pretty sure Raven noticed too because she smiled to herself. A little after that the ride started and at first we just spun a little, then it picked up speed to a point where we couldn't move, I then felt a hand wrap around mine and looked at Raven just smiling until the ride was over.

"Woof, hey do you want something to eat Raven?" she nodded as her stomach made a little grumble noise in agreement. "What do you want?" "Umm… I don't care whatever you want." I started laughing and she didn't get it. "Well in order for you to have what I want you'd have to be a you know what." I smirked at her because she started blushing all over. "Ok then I guess I'll just have a… you know I can't think of anything." I smiled at her and poked my fangs for a second. "Well there's always my kind of food." She just smiled and said. "And what would that be?" she smiled deviously. "A burger with blood but you can have ketchup and a pop." She nodded. "Ok, how about we share some fries? We can use different dips." I nodded this time.

I found this little burger stand and got mine as rare as I could and got her, her burger and drink, plus are fries for two. I had sent her to pick a table and I found her towards a little stage where some band was playing some pretty good Metal music.

"Here you go Rav." I said while placing her stuff down and pulling out my bottle of blood. "Why thank you Claude, how did you know how I like mine?" I shrugged. "I really just guessed." She rolled her eyes.

After we ate the rest of the night went like that and when we decided we couldn't take walking a single step, playing another game, or stomach another ride and headed back to her house. We rode in silence and she cuddled into me for warmth and I smiled.

A few minutes late we got to her house and I walked her to the porch steps.

"Claude thank you so much for such a fun night." I smiled. "Anytime you want to go out just asked." She nodded. Then she did the most unexpected thing. She leaned into me and kissed me softly at first then it became more passionate and I licked her lip for entrance and she allowed me! Wow she was letting me kiss her like this! We searched each other's mouth until we both had to breathe.

"Whoa." I said quietly and she just smirked at me. "You better ask me out again, Claude." And she walked in to her house.

Both of their P-O-V's.

"I think I'm in love!" both yelped in glee as they went their separate ways for the night, and went to sleep with the dreams of there first date.

**So that's what I got for know, what's gonna happen next? Read to find out next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! So last chapter Raven made the move this time and she wants a second date! Alexander's going to kill me! But you know how in the description I mention how Jagger falls in love with Raven? Well I'm starting him this chapter, so let's begin!**

Time re-wind!

(Jagger's P.O.V.)

I was walking throughout the coffin clubs secret vampire club when I saw Raven run out. Why was Raven running out? She always came here with Alexander and they hang out.

"Hey, Luna. Can we talk later? I have to ask Alexander a question." My sister was trying to talk me into putting a shop with clothes she made into MY club. Pfff.

"Fine Jagger but I'm not dropping this." But I was already looking for him. A few minutes later I found him at the bar with Aphrodite, Aphrodite thought she was all cool because she was named after the Greek goddess of love but in reality she was a slut, it looked like she was comforting him and he was… cry?

"Hey Alexander you ok?" he looked up at me and I saw the anger in his eyes.

"This is your entire damm fault! If you hadn't given her that skeleton she wouldn't have ended us." Pointing at Aphrodite.

"So that's why she was crying. Because you're cheating on her with, The Goddess of Sluts!" That got him pissed and I was glad it did. He threw the first punch I blocked it and round housed him in the face he couldn't block it fast enough and a tooth came out, it was one of his fangs!

"Haha looks like someone's got his just desserts! How could you, no, how dare you cheat on Raven. There are plenty of guys who deserve her and she gave you her love! She would have made a beautiful vampire but you just wanted a PLAY thing. I should have turned her while I had a damm chance!" That hurt him and he was about to protest but I kneed him in the you know where. "I don't want to hear it, what I want is your skeleton key and for you to leave her the fluck alone, and as for you Aphrodite I want your Skeleton key and I want the money for coffin rental and I want you both out of her in 10 minutes or else I'll kick you out from the Balcony!" Everyone had gathered around and was shaking their heads, cussing them out, flipping them off, and give them the vampire sign for disrespect meaning they were now disgracing the sterling name and whatever Aphrodite's last name was , I truly didn't care to know it, they both got up and did what they had to do. Luna walked up to me.

"Jagger, I think you should keep an eye on Raven her hearts been ripped to shreds just like mine was, and honestly we all have come to love our little Raven coming here and it would be a shame to lose her." Everyone had heard that and all chanted in agreement. "Ok but while I'm gone Luna's in charge and if she adds anything or changes anything you all know how to call me."

And that's what I've done the last few weeks watching her from a distance, until I saw her kiss Claude Sterling after they had gone to the fair. I had always loved her, but when I saw this it made me jealous and pissed. So when she went in I flew to her window and sat on her bed waiting for her, so I could take back what was supposed to be mine a long time ago. A little but later I heard her walking towards the door, s got in sexy pose, unbutton my top button on my shirt and waited till she had opened the door.

"Wow, nightmare I have a lot to tell-"she had seen me so I smirked the way I always did when I saw her. "Hello my little song bird."

**DUN, DUN, DAAAAAAAA**

**What's gonna happen next? Because I want your opinion on what to do next! I've decided to do a little contest, what's gonna happen is I want you to send me a PM on how you want the next chapter too happen I'll give you all credit for that chapter. I'll give you guys one week and by the end of this week I'll have it posted (I think I'm starting school next week so will see what that has to do with it.) And please guys Don't be silent readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I had school, homework, and volleyball till 5:00 every day since school started, so I'm gonna give you what you came for! And honestly I have over 600 views but 15 reviews so please DON'T BE SILENT READERS!**

(Raven's P.O.V)

I was walking up my stairs to get ready for bed and I decided to grab my clothes when there laying on my bed sexy pose + unbutton shirt and all and he said to me

"Hello my little song bird." I was shocked, like really shocked, Jagger was just (Babble mind flow activated).

"Why do you do this to me Joey?' 'Because sweetie it's how I role' 'Well that's not what you'll be saying when our fists bash your face in Joey' 'Calm down Jagger and Claude", Muffled death sounds.

He stood up and wrapped me in a hug/kiss and I pushed him away.

"What the hell? You… you bastard! Get out! GET OUT!"

He looked shocked so I slapped him, punched him, and he still didn't move so I kneaded him in a special area. "GET OUT!" Still nothing ugh. So I tried talking to him.

"What do you want, Jagger?" at this he nodded. "I want you, my little song bird, I want you forever and most of all I want the sterling boys out of your life." Who the hell does this extremely handsome Vam- what did I just say handsome? SHIT!

"Well if that's what you want…" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and I got really close to his face. "It will never happen!" I yelled as Claude came through my window.

"Get off of her Jagger!" and he yelled as he dragged Jagger out of my room so I ran out of the house, ignoring my parents and Billy Boy. All I could see were two bats attacking each other and I fallowed them to the cemetery; this is not going to end well right Joey? *Yep!*

(Claude's P.O.V)

I was about to head back to the apartment building me and Kat were renting out, when I started hearing yelling from Raven's room, hmm? So I turned into a bat and flew up to see what was happening, and what I saw made me furious, Raven was about to kiss Jagger Maxwell! Wait? Did she just knee in the-? Wow! But he wasn't letting her go so it was my turn to cause some damage!

"Get off her Jagger!" He looked shocked, Raven looked shocked, but I didn't care all I cared about was getting Jagger out of there and all I remember is grabbing him and dragging towards the sky and then seeing tomb stones. Shit!

(Raven's P.O.V)

"Really wish I would have changed out of these clothes!" I yelled as I tried not tripping over tomb stones. But then I did. "Danggit!" I thought I was bleeding but I couldn't stop because I didn't want Claude to get hurt, I could care less if Jagger did though. As I was running I caught glimpse as they both landed and started fighting for real, ad me being the annoying person I was, run up to stop the fight but got pimped slap well at least it stopped the fight.

"Oh My God Raven are you ok?" Claude ran up to me and held me (The power of the hit knocked me down). "Ya but dummy over there got me!" I yelled towards the shocked/stunned Jagger. "Um is he ok?" No response from either. "Claude what's the matter?" I felt something drip onto my shoulder and felt my cheek to feel a deep-ish on it. I looked up and I didn't see Claude's baby blues looking down at me, I saw the deepest shade of blue but before whatever was going to happen he mumbled something "Blood…Run…" the rest was mumbled so I did what he said and ran, ran till I tripped on grandma sterling's grave.

**I believe this is a good place to stop:) HAHAHA I'll be back soon with a new update. PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

I was waiting for Raven to go to bed when I started to hear a struggle something like 'Get out' hmm so I turned bat and flew up to see Raven about to Jagger Maxwell but then she Kneed him, ow, so I burst through the window to beat him up.

That's when it got serious. We fought and fought and we both decided to take are fight to the sky

(Raven's P.O.V) \

They we


	10. Chapter 10

**I was in such a deep mind block but then I read my latest review from a guest asking **

"**Please, update, please!"**

**So I decided it's time!**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I was running from the one person I loved most, when I tripped over a grave. I looked up to see who's grave I had tripped over and it happened to be Grandma Starling's grave. "Grandma Sterling-"I whispered "Please send me help! Please!" I said as tears slipped when a hand cupped my face and pulled me to the person's eyes, _This is it Raven I didn't even find out what Billy was gonna tell me, and I didn't get to say good bye to my family, _"What's the matter Monster girl?" I realized the eyes were Trevor Mitchel's baby blue eyes. "We have to get out, please, we have to get out!" I didn't know why I was so scared of the person I loved? "Ok, let's go" He said while I grabbed his hand and ran out of there.

**Trevor's P.O.V.**

"See you tomorrow Matt you better be at practice!" I said while reaching for my keys. "Fine, fine but I will be late." I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever, just be there." As I reached my car I remembered it was supposed to be my grandpa's birthday today "Danggit, I guess I'll go to the cemetery now." I sighed, I still can't believe he died on such short notice. Great the gates are locked! I got out of my car and climbed the gate.

"Please send me help, Please!" I jumped as I heard the mysterious voice; me being stupid went to go see what the voice was.

"What's the matter monster girl?"

**Back to present time.**

As she grabbed my hand I knew something was deadly serious so when we began to run I took the lead so I could lead her away from the headstones.

"Do you have your car?" she asked in such a scared way I couldn't help but run faster. "Of course, we're almost at the gate."

When we did get to the gate I noticed that the metal was bent enough that we could get through but Raven kept pulling away from it and muttering something like 'No, no there over there! I don't want to die, please no, no , no…' But it was too late as I was about to turn around a figure charged into me and I blacked out when I hit the ground…

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I was begging for Trevor not to go over to the gate because I knew the only person that was strong enough to bend metal was either Jagger or Claude. As we got closer to it I saw a figure charge at Trevor and knock him a few feet away.

"Trying to get away from me my little song bird?" No! If Jagger is here what happened to Claude? I let out a cry as I thought of what might have happened to him. "Oh don't cry you're too beautiful." He said as he got closer to me and put his thumb to my bleeding cheek. "Will they be ok?" I asked as he pulled his hand away and tasted the blood and made a seductive sigh of wanting. "Who?" He asked with a fanged grin. "Claude and Trevor! That's who, you sadistic jerk!" I said in such a crisp tone Jagger flinched. "Well that human will, but not your fanged Romeo." He said this in a sad tone as if not like he meant to kill my true love.

I fell and I felt as if I would never stop falling than everything was just black but then I felt a hand support my neck and back and a hushed lust filled voice.

"I'm sorry Raven, forgive me." Just as I was about to black out totally I felt two sharp pain in my neck and I breathed my last breathe and I heard the sigh escape Jagger and me at the same time, then I was gone…

**Well if you didn't hate me before you might now, Review please!**


End file.
